


server fanfic contest

by ChaosCandy



Category: samgladitor
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCandy/pseuds/ChaosCandy
Summary: nmfg writes sam somft
Relationships: implied sam/taurtis
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Taurtis had been having a bad day. or maybe, he should amount it to he was having a bad *week*.  
First it had been raining all week. His phone had fallen in a puddle, effectively breaking and water logging it, then was the homework he had actually done and was very proud of got stolen from okami’s desk, (he was still very bitter about that one, but he bet it was dom who immediately suggested taurtis had never DONE the work.), and when sam insisted they walk to school because it wasn’t raining, the rain began to start heavily about halfway there and neither had a umbrella. and today okami had given the class a pop quiz (in retrospect taurtis couldn’t blame her, the class was being loud and disrespectful.)  
but he failed that.  
so here he was, laying on the couch staring at the rug.  
until sam walked up and crouched in front of him “hi.”  
taurtis just let out a little huff- he didn’t feel like talking.  
“i can stab the week for you, if that’d make you feel better.” Sam offered looking very expectedly at taurtis.  
taurtis just stared blankly for a minute and slowly shook his head. how would sam stab a week, anyway?  
sam frowned for a few minutes before springing up, and made horrible, horrible attempt to copy dom, “oh im dom and im just sooo LAME. i stole taurtis’s work because he’s just so much smarter than me, everything i do will never be nearly as cool as taurtis!” after sam’s horrible acting spell, he looked at taurtis with a very big goofy grin.  
“..he doesn’t think that sam. he also doesn’t *sound* like that.” but taurtis had held a small smile.  
sam went silently before giving he jumped around, “im taurtis and im just the best ever! im the absolute coolest and i just bright up everyone’s day because im so sweet!” sam once again looked at taurtis expectedly and smiling.  
“okay, sam, noone thinks that about me-“ immediately cut off by sam crouching by him again, “wrong! i think that about you!” taurtis just stared at him for a minute, before he laughed a bit “okay yeah i was wrong i know you think that of me.” then this was followed by silence as sam just, looked at taurtis with a stupid grin, and then a few minutes later, taurtis then simply made grabby hands “c’mere i wanna cuddle now.” and sam happily crawled onto the couch and into taurtis’s arms- it wasn’t long before they fell asleep.


	2. matches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmm  
> pls let taurtis relax thank u

camping was taurtis’s idea, and he, at this moment, regretted it terribly.  
“come on gree-on! im cold!” sam leaned on grian and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. grian fumbled with the matches for a moment before he straighten up and stares at sam.  
“sam, i will literally light you on fire, then you’ll be warm.”  
“.......taurtis he’s being MEAN.” “i am NOT you’re the one delaying the fire-“ cut off by more bickering by sam, and taurtis could only stare.  
he couldnt even have camping as a relaxing thing.  
“um..alright you two, i think i’ll take over the fire now.” he walked over to them and took the matches out of a begrudged grian’s hands.  
“taurtis i can light the fire.” “i know grian but its been like an hour and im scared you’ll light sam on fire.” grian just blushed “it hasnt been an hour!....and he deserves it..” “i know he does.”  
sam just pouted.  
and then it was just a few minutes before taurtis got the fire started, way faster then grian sam stated.  
grian just nodded sheepishly “maybe i cant start a fire. but i did get marshmallows so..that makes up for it?” “oh! oh! marshmallow!” sam grabbed at the bag only for his hand to be slapped away he grian “no, i do not trust you with the bag you’ll eat them all, samuel.” sam just pouted as his ears dropped; “......maybe.”  
grian handed sam a marshmallow on a homemade “stick”. it was just a coat hanger.  
“this is yours just ask for another one okay?”  
sam pouted but sat next to taurtis and leaned into his side, “T, he’s being MEEEAAAANnnn” “he is not. last time we were camping you ate the marshmallows before we even got the fire started.”  
“....you’re both just meanies.”  
grian just sat next to sam and placed a hand on his head “i know we are sammy, i know.”


End file.
